


Just The Right Gift

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxious Stiles Stilinski, Awesome Laura Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Gen, Gift Giving, Hanukkah, Holidays, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Stiles is worried he doesn't have the right gift for Derek to kick off Hanukkah with. He calls in Laura for help.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Just The Right Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned to be very very short (almost a drabble, really!) and silly, but ended up getting a little more feelings-y than planned, and like, 3 times longer.
> 
> Still 100% fluff though!

**Me: Laura, light of my life, sister of my heart, how are you?**

**Lo: Do you need bail money, or should I bring a shovel?**

**Me: Worse**

Stiles' phone rings in his hand, and the words of Shakira's  _ She Wolf  _ blasting from the speaker startle him enough that he nearly drops it.

"What's up, Stiles," Laura asks, amusement and a teeny-tiny hint of concern clear in her voice. 

He sighs, annoyed with himself and ever-so-grateful for the presence of the Hales in his life, crazy werewolf shenanigans and all. "Tomorrow is the first night of Hanukkah, and I don't have Derek's present, and I have no idea what to get him."

Laura makes an aborted sound, and Stiles just  _ knows _ her eyebrows are doing that scrunched up furrowed thing that all Hales seem to have perfected by grade school. "Didn't you finish all of your Hanukkah shopping like, weeks ago? I distinctly remember a celebratory pie, because you beat your record. And I was with you when you got Der that journal, and the fuzzy socks with the wolves on them-- I better be getting a pair of those, too, by the way--  _ and _ I know you've got something big for the last night planned, because you won't tell anyone what it is. So. What the heck are you talking about?"

"Okay, first of all, I _ earned _ that pie, I have never been done almost three weeks before Hanukkah starts. B, you have to wait and find out your presents like everyone else, even if you are my favorite. And three, the first night gift is important! It sets the tone! And I woke up this morning and realized that none of the presents I have are the right one to be the first one this year, and--"

"Hey, hey," Laura cuts off his quickly rising panic with a gentle interruption, "I need five minutes to get ready, and I'll come get you; we can go to that little antique market that has the back corner with local artists and stuff first, and if the perfect first night gift isn't there, we'll check out Beacon Heights, I heard from Lydia that there's a new magic shop there that's the real deal. Could be promising," Laura says, pushing reassurance into her tone as she pulls a sweatshirt off the small pile accumulated on her chair.

Stiles releases a huge gust of a breath, and Laura can hear the familiar wetness of frustrated tears that didn't get a chance to form that sometimes came with Stiles' panic attacks. She lets herself feel proud she was able to sooth her packmate before he could really even feel his anxiety.

"You are the best future Alpha a guy could ask for, you know that?"

"Future anything else on that list, little brother?" Laura asks teasingly, picking up her car keys and heading out the door.

"What are y-- Who tol-- I have  _ no idea _ what even you--" Stiles squawks, and Laura can hear him flailing, fabric rustling and the sound of something being knocked over.

Laura cackles. "See you in ten, Stiles. I promise we'll find the perfect thing today. Kisses!" She hangs up with Stiles, and calls Derek immediately.

"Hey, Laur, everything okay?" Derek answers, he sounds like he's just returned from a run, the sadist, it's way too early for exercise.

"Yeah, yeah, just fine, Der. Um. Two things. We've spent like, at least a dozen Hanukkahs with the Stilinskis, right?"

"Yes?" Derek answers, clearly confused by the line of questioning.

"And no one has ever made a big deal about like, the gift on the first night? I didn't somehow miss that and just pick at random like I was raised by wolves, and you've all been too polite to tell me this whole time, right?"

"Laur, what the hell did you put in your coffee this morning?" Derek laughs.

Laura grins so wide that her eyes squint closed a little.

"Derek," she says, making sure that she sounds serious, even though she's trying not to crow gleefully. "I need you to listen to me very carefully. Are you paying attention?" Laura waits for Derek to make a sound of assent, even though she can practically hear him rolling his eyes, "You need to make sure that whatever gift you give Stiles tonight is one of the good ones, okay. Not the bathrobe with the tail and the hood with ears. Make sure the box you give him is something real. Like the one with great-grandpa's notebooks, maybe."

Derek sucks in a small, surprised breath. "How did you know?"

"I helped you decide on the tiger robe," she starts, but before Derek can call her out on her teasing avoidance, she continues, "I noticed they were missing from mom and dad's library last week, and I connected the dots. It makes perfect sense, giving them to Stiles. He'll love them. Plus, they should stay in the family."

Derek sighs, but there's a dreamy quality to it that is only there when he's thinking about Stiles. Laura's grin grows impossibly wider.

She's quickly approaching Stiles' apartment, so she says "Gotta go, baby bro. I'll see you two later tonight, yeah?"

"Yep, we'll be there as soon as Stiles is done with whatever errands he has today. There will probably be a lot of salads involved, since it'll be a week straight of latkes and donuts," Derek chuckles fondly.

"He only lets John get away with so much, even at Hanukkah," Laura adds. "Bye, Der-bear, love you!"

Derek groans at the nickname, but says "Love you, too," before he hangs up.

As soon as the call disconnects, Laura finally gives in and releases a joyful shout, compete with a fist-pump Stiles would approve of.

She's totally getting a brother-in-law for Hanukkah.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are inspired to make your own Hanukkah Sterek content, please visit me on tumblr at Sterek8Nights!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I liked writing it!


End file.
